


Glad You Came

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Eager Arthur, Frottage, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Mentions of Gwaine/Lancelot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't know much about this new world. At least Gwaine is there to help him figure these things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Merthur fic! I hope it's okay. My amazing beta, Eternal Fangirl, helped tons with this. It's short but I have other fics in mind for these two. Hopefully better ones. Any feedback is welcome! Thank you!

Merlin sat at his desk, thin wire-framed glasses balancing at the edge of his nose, delicate hands removing the caked-on mud from Arthur’s brand new Louis Vuitton Oxford’s. His own brown and maroon cardigan had a small smattering of dried mud on the left side. Thankfully, none had soaked through to his Burberry Brit button down.

Why had he thought buying these lavishly expensive shoes on Arthur’s first day out in this new world was a good idea? Perhaps he’d just forgotten how overly adventurous and noble Arthur was.

Merlin shook his head, remembering his king running through the rain to save a woman from the angry metal beast she was approaching. Needless to say, the bus driver was not amused. Thankfully, Gwaine and Lancelot had been brought into the world the old fashioned way, and they were able to introduce all the new ‘beasts’ and contraptions easily to Arthur while Merlin returned to his day job.

He’d only been able to get a week off when he’d first found Arthur, naked and shivering in the lake, while he was out collecting herbs. That time off was spent helping him adjust to only the conveniences around him leaving no time to explain anything outside of the studio apartment. He gladly let Gwaine and Lancelot shoulder that responsibility. What he forgot was how allergic Gwaine was to the idea of responsibility. He should have known it wouldn't end well. Which brought us to Arthur's first visit to Gwaine and Lance’s apartment (AKA The Greatest Adventure in Arthur Pendragon’s Life, as Gwaine referred to it in a text Merlin received later that day).

“Don’t worry about ol’ Arthur here. We’ll take good care of him and show him all he needs to know.” Gwaine had said with a wink as he and Lance herded Arthur from the lobby of their building to their home. 

Once the shoes were spotless, Merlin wiped off some of the hard mud on his charcoal gray slacks, put them away in the large walk-in closet he kept impeccably clean and sighed as he fell onto the couch in the living room. He hadn't changed out of his work attire yet, what with all the running after his prat. It was the afternoon and he’d come home to an empty apartment. The stillness reminded him of his life before Arthur’s return, but he tried not to think on that now that Arthur was back.

At almost half past seven, Merlin was stirred awake from his unplanned nap by voices on the other side of his door. One hushed but aggressive and the other, loud and hurried. He recognized the latter as Arthur. And was that Gwaine?

Standing up, Merlin watched the door open with Gwaine holding the keys and trying to get out of Arthur's way. Merlin had no time to register what was happening before he was swept up in large muscular arms and squeezed a little too tightly. He tried his hardest not to be too pleased at the nuzzling Arthur gave to the side of his neck.

Gwaine waved at Merlin from the doorway, dropped the keys on a small table, wiggled his eyebrows in a knowing manner, and promptly left Merlin thoroughly confused.

“You two enjoy yourselves now!” Gwaine yelled from just outside the shutting door.

“A-Arthur. Hey, I need to breathe!” Merlin wheezed. Arthur let go quickly and stared back at Merlin. His eyes were wide and wild, and moving too quickly.

“Merlin! _God_ Merlin!! I’m-ahhh-I’m so glad to see you! ComonIneedatoktoyou!!!”

“What?! Arthur, I don’t even understand what the _hell_ you just said!” Once Merlin had recovered from the close proximity he stared at Arthur with complete confusion. What did Gwaine and Lancelot do to his Arthur?

“I said, we need to talk.” And in seconds Arthur had dragged Merlin to the far left side of the apartment, where he’d taken over the entirety of the bed since his return.

Arthur’s hands were warm on Merlin’s shoulders as he held him still, making intense but fleeting eye contact. Arthur was being jittery and overly excitable, they must have given him something.

“Arthur, what’s happened to you? What did they give you?” Merlin asked as he put his palm to Arthur’s head, feeling no fever.

“A beast, Merlin. They gave me a beast to conquer, a monster to tackle, a-a drink like no other. I feel like I can climb to the highest tower of Camelot and fly off over the forest! I-I feel-ahhh... invincible! Merlin?!” Arthur shook him and said, with an almost dangerous quiet to it. “I can do anything.”

And before Merlin knew what was happening, Arthur’s lips were on his. An undignified squeak came from Merlin’s throat as Arthur licked at his plump lips. He was pressing too hard and almost bit into Merlin’s lip before he was finally granted access and plunged his tongue inside.

Merlin didn’t even have time to enjoy the fact that he was finally-- _finally_ \--kissing Arthur after all these years, because in that moment Arthur lifted Merlin bridal style, as if he weighed nothing, and tossed him on the bed.

“Merlin, tell me it’s okay. Please, tell me you want this as much as I do.” Chest heaving, face beaming with excitement, Arthur stared down at Merlin like he’d found the holy grail.

“Of course, you idiot.” Merlin turned away, blushing and cursing, acknowledging that only Arthur could get him in this state.

Merlin watched as Arthur undress quickly and hopped onto the bed next to him in only his boxers. He was still so confused by this turn of events, but he was horny and definitely wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Arthur began undressing Merlin, unbuttoning the cardigan and button down but stopping as soon as his hands reached the bottom. Without pulling off the shirt completely, Arthur reached for the belt and quickly undid it along with the buttons. He was too excited for finesse, or teasing. All he knew was what he wanted and that Merlin was willing.

“Arthur…” Merlin was the image of deliciously debauched with his shirt hanging open and lean muscled chest exposed and pink. As Arthur removed his slacks, Merlin stared down at him, still in awe of the entire situation.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s abdomen, licking and sucking the sensitive skin, causing Merlin to buck involuntarily.

“Oooooh, I think I do.” He hissed through his teeth as Arthur finally wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and licked the tip. Lights shot off behind Merlin’s eyelids. Overwhelming emotions and sensations were taking hold of him and he couldn’t seem to get a grasp of it at all.

Arthur took the first two inches into his mouth, sucking lightly as Merlin pleaded with wordless whimpers and moans for Arthur to keep going. Bright blue, piercing eyes burned into Merlin's through blonde lashes as he sank down completely, taking the entirety of his length. He hummed in satisfaction as Merlin’s hand went to grip at his tousled hair.

“Fuck, Arthur!” Merlin tossed his head back as Arthur began bobbing up and down, each time taking half of Merlin, while his hand twisted and pumped the bottom half. Merlin’s sanity left him as the rhythm grew steady and insistent. Thoughts of the past, his years of yearning, mourning and grief all dissipating with the feel of those soft lips firmly wrapped around him.

“Arthur, I’m clo--” Merlin was cut off as Arthur let go of his cock with a light pop, a small string of saliva still attached from his lip to Merlin’s dark pink tip.

“Mmm, not yet.” Arthur sat up and crawled up Merlin’s body to tug and bite at his bottom lip while removing his own boxers. “ _Mmmer_ lin,” the name was a purr from Arthur’s bruised lips. He pulled back to stare into Merlin’s gray blue eyes and leaned in to nip at his cheek. “God, Merlin your cheekbones are sinful.”

Heavy breathing and a half chuckle escaped Merlin’ lips. “Arthur, wh-”

“Shhh, here,” Arthur interrupted, pulling himself up slightly and slotting their legs together. Arthur lined himself up next to Merlin with almost giddy excitement. “How’s this?” he asked excitedly. 

Merlin nodded, wondering who had taught his Arthur this. 

“Mmmmm.” was all he could iterate as Arthur’s cock slid messily against his own. His mind went blank as the saliva left behind allowed for a delicious friction with Arthur's leaking cock.

Merlin latched onto the only thing he could, which was Arthur’s tight shoulder muscles. His large frame was above Merlin's own, and Merlin began grinding and shuddering as Arthur gripped both of their cocks in one spit-slick hand.

“A-A-Aaaaarthurrrr!” And Merlin came loudly, coating his own and Arthur's chest in cum. Arthur came quickly after with his face buried in Merlin’s neck.

Falling to his side, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s smaller frame and nuzzled into his neck. Before Merlin could recover and attempt to ask where this whole situation stemmed from, Arthur was fast asleep and snoring into his neck.

Merlin fell asleep thinking of all the countless nights when he’d imagined just having Arthur home, and this night he didn’t cry.

The next morning Merlin woke first. After staring at Arthur’s sleeping form next to him, in awe of the beautiful gift he was given last night, he edged out of the bed to make a call to a certain someone.

“Bahahaha! I just gave him a Monster. Oh god, he actually did it then? You two…?”

“Jaysus Gwaine, he could have had an anxiety attack or something! Poor Arthur was so keyed up last night I could barely control him.”

“I doubt he let you do any controlling after what I saw hehe.”

The blush managed to reach Merlin’s ears before he continued. “Ahem, anyway. Please try not to introduce him to anything new like that, will ya? He’s sensitive to this stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Sorry, mate. So, uh… Did he do anything… Special for ya last night?” Merlin could hear the shit-eating grin Gwaine was wearing through the damn phone.

“What... W-what do you mean?”

“Well, he did seem particularly interested in our, uh, private movie collection.”

“What?! Did you show him porn?!”

“Oh sorry! Gotta go! Lance is calling! _Be right there darling! Hehe._ ” _Clack_

“Who was that?”

Merlin turned around quickly to find Arthur stark naked and glistening from the sun rays through his shaded window.

“Jaysus Arthur!” Merlin turned away even more red-faced that before.

“What?! Like you didn’t see this last night?” With an arrogance only the once and true king could muster, Arthur leaned on Merlin’s rolling chair, effectively causing himself to nearly faceplant in Merlin’s lap.

“I told you that thing’s on wheels.” Merlin said with barely-concealed laughter.

“Who puts wheels on a chair!?!?” Arthur just happened to be on all fours between Merlin’s legs. He looked up with a smirk and Merlin’s mirth was instantly replaced with heat.

“I may have been a bit… over zealous last night from that… thing Gwaine gave me but I’m still very much into the idea of us continuing where we finished off last night.”

Merlin stared down at Arthur, having barely heard a word he’d said, lost in his observation of Arthur’s plump pink lips and the heavy-lidded stare he was receiving.

“Can I lead?”

“By all means, Merlin. Have at me.”


End file.
